Take You Down
by azutara
Summary: This is basically about the daughter of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, Sabrina, and her girlfriend Elle, the daughter of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry having their first times. Hopefully they don't get caught!G!P Sabrina can't take G!P then get your ass away from here!


_Here we are alone in this room[Ohh]_

The daughter of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, who were currently on a romantic date, made out with her girlfriend, Elle, who just so happened to be the daughter of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, Sabrina and Elle's moans could be heard throughout the whole house since the teenagers were alone. Sabrina released a loud moan when Elle's tongue swiped over her tongue piercing. There was a bulge in her tight skinny jeans begging for release.

_I'll take my time_

_We'll be all night girl_

_So get ready babe_

_I got plans for me and you_

Sabrina pushed Elle back gently on her black sheets as the song played in the background. "You ready Elle?", the wavy brunette panted out to her dirty blond haired, hazel-eyed, tan lover who nodded and got on the floor while Sabrina sat on the bed. This would be both of their first times and they wanted it to be memorable.

_Hey let's bump and grind_

_Girl tonight will never end_

Elle unfastened Sabrina's leather diamond encrusted belt and unzipped her jeans. Sabrina helped Elle with her clothes leaving her in black lingerie while Elle was in white lingerie. Elle blushed and bit her lip when she saw Sabrina's 10 1/2 inch hard-on ripping her panties. Elle pulled out Sabrina's dick making her groan when her member was hit with air. Elle stroked Sabrina even though the monster was at its full size and pre-cum leaked from the tip.

Sabrina didn't want to rush Elle but she felt like she would blow her load looking at her girlfriend poking out her tongue! Elle licked the pre-cum moaning at the bittersweet taste and didn't hesitate to take half of Sabrina into her mouth. Sabrina thanked anyone in the skies who listen because Elle had no gag reflex. It took a while but Elle finally took the whole dick until her nose met Sabrina's toned stomach that had a sexy "V". "Shit Elle that feels incredible", Sabrina praised as she closed her eyes.

_Pretty girl let's take it off in this room_

_No time to waste girl you know what we came to do_

Sabrina could feel her balls tighten and knew she was about to release, "Elle...I..I can't hold it..I'm..I'm Cumming!", Elle pulled back to the tip as Sabrina shot at least one quart of thick cum with her head thrown back in pleasure. Elle managed to swallow some and let the rest roll down her body letting Sabrina enjoy the show.

Sabrina and Elle removed the rest of their lingerie and raked their eyes over the other's toned bare skin. Elle laid on the bed while Sabrina ripped open a pack of condoms. Elle looked nervous so Sabrina decided to reassure her. "Hey, it's going to be okay I promise I'll go slow but if you're not ready there will be other times", Elle smiled and shook her head.

"No way, I wanted you to be my first and you will be, I just figured we're 16 and you might get me pregnant. Everybody says you're a player but we've known each other since we were born and I just wanted to ask...if you did get me pregnant would you take care of me and the baby or would you bail?", Sabrina smiled taking Elle's hands into her own. "I would take care of you and the baby, I'd work every single job to support us and even if we didn't have the money to get married in my eyes you would be my wife".

Elle wiped her tears from her eyes and took the condom to roll it over Sabrina's dick which grew even harder at the confession of love. Elle laid back down while Sabrina positioned herself on top of Elle so she wouldn't crush her. Sabrina guided her fingers to Elle's soaking wet pussy and slipped two fingers in to stretch her. Elle moaned and bucked her hips against the intruding fingers. Sabrina pumped even faster and harder after adding her whole fist sending Elle into orgasmic bliss.

_I hope you ready babe cause here we go you know how we do_

_It ain't my first time but baby girl we can pretend _

Sabrina bit the inside of her cheek at the thought of being inside her girlfriend. Sabrina waited for Elle to spread her legs further and give her the okay. "Keep your eyes open okay?", Elle nodded and kept her hazel eyes focused on Sabrina's bright blue ones. Sabrina took the massive head and stroked before entering Elle hissing when she felt the warm entrance tighten.

Elle couldn't help but bite her lip and move to get comfortable before letting Sabrina push further until she was at the barrier. With one final thrust the two lost their virginities but also became one.

_Let me take you down_

_I really wanna take you down_

Sabrina and Elle shared a passionate kiss until Elle bucked their hips together for Sabrina to move. Sabrina started at a slow pace not wanting to hurt Elle, but that was thrown out when Elle moaned, "Fuck!..Bri faster...shit!...harder" making Sabrina piston her hips moving Elle's legs over her shoulders for a better angle. Elle raked her fingernails down Sabrina's back turning her on more even though it hurt like hell! Sabrina slammed their hips together and watched Elle arch her back not to mention her cunt had a death grip on Sabrina's dick.

Elle's eyes rolled back and with one last moan Elle's juices flooded out making Sabrina take a hard nipple into her mouth and bite roughly while her fingers worked on Elle's clit making her orgasm once more. Sabrina couldn't take it anymore and finally shot her load into the condom that couldn't hold all of her juices that was still coming out. Sabrina pulled out still hard and watched as their mixed juices flowed out, Elle moaned as she felt Sabrina lick her clean and come up to kiss her making her wet tasting her juices.

Sabrina looked at her clock on the nightstand and knew their mom's would be getting home soon. She smirked when she realized they could get at least one more round in. "Hey babe how about you show me what you learned about riding horses and bulls over the summer?", Elle blushed at what she was asking and nodded her head as Sabrina laid back on the bed.

Elle climbed onto Sabrina and replaced the old condom with a new one, making Sabrina inwardly roll her eyes. She placed her hands on Elle's hips and guided her member back into Elle's tight entrance making Elle moan at being filled again. "Fuck Elle you're so tight", Elle moaned louder and rode Sabrina faster until Sabrina joined in jack hammering her pussy until she saw stars.

_Can I take you down?_

_Your body, body up and down_

_So don't stop get it_

_Quit playing with it_

"Shit I love how your pussy takes my cock like a professional", Sabrina couldn't take it anymore and from the way Elle had her dick in a vice grip she knew Elle wouldn't last either. "Cum for me Elle, come all over my fucking dick!", and with that Elle came hard pushing Sabrina over the edge. Sabrina shot at least four more sticky loads before lying down with Elle resting on top of her. When she saw the time she and Elle cleaned up the house.

After fixing their clothes and spraying air freshener, Sabrina's idea, the two turned on the T.V. "Um..Elle..I know this might sound mushy but...Te amo( I love you )", Elle smiled at her confession and replied "Te quiero demasiado( I love you too)". They shared a kiss but jumped away from each other with dark blushes when they heard the sound of the door opening followed by their parents laughter.

Santana suddenly stopped when she got to the living room while Brittany and the others discussed their favorite part of Ted the movie. After the discussion of the movie and the knowing looks Santana sent the girls who were busy exchanging loving touches while playing with Lord Tubbington J.R it was time for Elle to leave.

The Lopez-Pierce family escorted the Fabray-Berry family to their car. They hugged and the two girls exchanged a kiss before waving goodbye and going separate ways.

Before Sabrina could go to bed with a content smile knowing she didn't get caught, Santana came by with a smirk and bust her bubble. "Next time don't even try using air freshener and congrats on getting laid, very wanky, now goodnight baby girl", Sabrina face palmed before telling her mother goodnight and going to bed with a smile on her face still.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked it. I decided to go back and change the Spanish parts to English (Dumb Google Translate). Anyways song not mine Take You Down By Chris Brown. I don't own the Glee characters and Thanks for the Reviews I have decided to make this into a story. I will have some Spanish with the help of Alex Monopoly girl!**


End file.
